Comatose
by Faith In Eliza
Summary: Awake in One World; Alseep in the Other
1. The Accident

Jessi Lou's Notes: Okay...lol. It's a little weird at the start, but as more chapters are put up, it'll be tons better.  
  
If you have any comments/advice/suggestions please send em' to meh!!!  
  
Others: In this Sunnydale story, Buffy and Faith are best friends.. in other words, it's before Faithie went evil^^hehe.  
  
My thanks go out to Joss Whedon and Marti Noxon the story wouldn't even exist if it hadn't been for you guys to invent   
  
the characters.  
  
P.S. (lol): EXCUSE MY SPELLING! I CAN'T SPELL! lol  
  
etc: For those who don't know my work, i see a weird skit in a dream like it's a movie, and then i transfer it to paper.  
  
Then, I start a story! This one, however, was on a weekend, when I sleep in late. So I like, saw the whole thing 'flash before my eyes'!  
  
LoL.. so, I'm trying to get to my point. If I put anything in (), it's wut would play in the background or sumthin.  
  
Thanks,  
  
Jessi Lou  
  
  
  
Walking down an alley, Faith staked her fifth vampire that night and stuck the stake in her back pocket.   
  
"Can't touch this!" She pointed at herself with both hands, doing a sort of backwards moon walk. She stumbled backwards into a pile   
  
of garbage bags.  
  
Buffy laughed aloud, walking over to help Faith up.   
  
"Next time, I dare you to sing that Oscar the Grouch song." she said, holding out her hand. Faith accepted and Buffy pulled her up.  
  
Faith dusted off her shirt and looked up. "What?"  
  
"You know," Buffy said, scrunching up her face. "The Oscar the Grouch song."  
  
The brunette shook her head. "Nope. Don't know."  
  
They started exiting the ally and headed for Buffy's house.   
  
"I kinda missed out on that kid experiance." Faith pulled her hair back out of her face.  
  
"Well, you didn't miss out on much." Buffy replied.   
  
A vampire jumped out. Then two. The four. Then six.  
  
"Three to Six!" Faith yelled. She fumbled to get the stake out of her back pocket and found it.   
  
Buffy shrunk down low and tripped three of them. She staked two and the other went for Faith.  
  
Faith took her wooden shaft and stabbed one, while Buffy got her runaway.   
  
"Got him?!" Buffy yelled.   
  
"Yeah!" Faith replied. The vampire she was fighting twisted her wrist and she dropped the stake. She cursed under her breath as the vampire strangled  
  
her, lifting her by the neck onto the wall. "I think."   
  
Buffy's vampire took the fight into the street, out of the ally. Faith kicked her vamp and he fell backwards. The Slayer kneeled down and  
  
punched 'it'. She stood back up and kicked the vampire. Before she staked 'it', she stomped her foot on him.  
  
Faith stood back at her nicely done work and gripped her wrist that hurt like crazy. She looked around, making sure that no other surprises were going to  
  
occur.  
  
Buffy and the vampire were now fighting on the ground and she rolled over, on top, and punched it. It banged heads with her, leaving a deep gash in   
  
her's forehead.   
  
"Ow." Buffy whispered to herself. Then, she was on bottom again. The vampire opened it's wide jaws and snickered, moving in closer and closer to Buffy's   
  
neck. The Heroine searched for her stake which she had dropped somewhere around her. She found and jabbed it into the vamp's abdomen. It rolled off of her and lay   
  
still for a moment. Then, the demon attacked Buffy again, missing and biting her shoulder.   
  
Then, a light too bright for any of them to see what it was coming from appeared and the vampire jumped up and ran.   
  
Buffy sighed in relief and sat up, squinting at the light.  
  
Faith, still looking up and around the ally, heard a shaky noise and spun around, seeing Buffy. A delivery van she could see not far away was heading towards   
  
her best friend.  
  
"Buffy!" She screamed, running into the road and pushing the blonde out of the way.   
  
Just in time, a delivery truck missed Buffy, while Faith got slammed up onto the windsheild, cracking it.  
  
The delivery guy stopped immediatly and Faith rolled off the hood.   
  
Barely alive, Faith felt her head spinning in circles. Her eyes rolled back into her head and her eyelids closed.  
  
  
  
"Where are they?" Willow said aloud this time, looking at the door. She had prepared a great meal, and it was going cold on the dinner table. Xander sat a  
  
distance away, drooling over the food. His stomach growled again, and he looked down. 'Just a few more minutes,' he seemed to say to it.   
  
Giles, meanwhile, discovered the MTV channel and was watching The Osbournes. He laughed wildly and both Willow spun around and looked at him to make sure he wasn't sezuring or anything. Xander looked around the corner and said, "OoOoOo, The Osbournes!" and ran into the living room. Aggrivated, Willow stood up and smoothed out her new dress. She returned to the kitchen to check on the food. The from door opened and Willow energetically, ran to the door. "Hi!"  
  
Dawn stood there with a cocked eyebrow. "Hello..." She said. "Buffy home yet?" Willow shook her head. Dawn looked over her shoulder. "Oh, the Osbournes!" She jogged into the living room and sat down by Xander.   
  
Willow sighed loudly and went beck to the kitchen.  
  
  
  
The driver clammered out of his truck and saw Buffy, then Faith. An ambulance was already on it's way.   
  
  
  
Two brown eyes slowly opened to see the metal bumper of the delivery truck . We soon find that the eyes belong to Faith's face.  
  
"What the-" Faith began, her voice a little groggy. She was laying on the wet black pavement.   
  
She stood up and got a better veiw around her.  
  
"Buffy?" she called.   
  
A couple feet behind the van was Buffy. Her eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Buffy?" She said a little louder.   
  
"What?" Buffy replied. She stood up and dusted off her jeans.   
  
Faith looked around curiously, then scratched her head. "Dude, my wrist." Faith shook it out, applied pressure-it didn't hurt.  
  
"What about it-are you okay?" Buffy asked. Then, remembering her own injury, lifted her hand to feel her wound.   
  
It wasn't there.  
  
"Five-by-Five." Faith replied. "Wicked weird." She walked around to behind the vehicle and examined the back.  
  
"Seriously, Faith." Buffy responded, crouching down so she could see her reflection in the sideveiw mirror.  
  
Faith shrugged. She walked back around to where Buffy was and looked around.   
  
"We gotta find Giles." she said.  
  
"Good idea...can't believe that I didn't come up with it." Buffy praised.  
  
"Thanks...I think." Faith looked inside the delivery van for keys. "Sucker didn't even leave us a key."  
  
Buffy glanced behind her back at Faith and headed towards the main street. Faith jogged to catch up with her.  
  
"What are we going to do?" The brunette asked.  
  
Buffy stood silent, for all she could do was look around at a mourning 'dale'.  
  
"Look," Faith said, pointing at a child. The little girl was sitting on a park bench by the bus station. Next to her, was  
  
a wooden basket. She looked up. A fraction of her face was burned.   
  
Buffy saw her and then looked around, seeing many more like the child. "What is this place?"  
  
"Maybe it's H-E-Double Hockey Sticks." Faith replied in a joking sense of manner. Then it got her.   
  
"No it's not." The little girl said. She suddenly appeared next to the girls.   
  
"Then what is it?" Buffy asked, kneeling down.   
  
"Buffy?!" Faith knudged her. Buffy looked up at her. "I know where we are."  
  
"Are you sure about that answer, Faith?" The child said. She pulled a rose out of her basket, handing it to Buffy.   
  
Shocked, Buffy looked at the rose and saw that it wasn't red, yellow, or pink. It was dead.  
  
  
  
The phone rang in the Summers House and Willow eagerly answered.  
  
"Hello?!" She said.   
  
"Hello, is this a family member or friend of Buffy Summers?" A man said.  
  
"Yes," Willow replied. "Is anything wrong?"  
  
"Well, yes ma'am." He said. "You better sit down." With urgency, Willow sat down and the man continued. "Buffy was in an accident with a delivery truck this past evening-" Willow choked up and Xander turned off the T.V. to listen closer. "Wh-What about Faith?" Willow finally said.   
  
"The brunette with her?" He asked.   
  
"Yes." Willow said.  
  
"She was also involved in the acident. We would wish that you would coem to Sunnydale Memorial. They're conditions are very serious."  
  
Willow hung the phone up and tears slid down her cheeks.   
  
Xander got up and stood by her side. "What's wrong?"   
  
"Buffy and Faith were in an accident, we have to get to Sunnydale Memorial."   
  
  
  
As Buffy walked down her usual route, she saw that it was a little more peaceful.   
  
Buffy, meanwhile, still looked about, the little girl droned on and on crazily about how she had lost her doll. Faith eyed   
  
her every now and then and then glimpsed around.   
  
So far, there were no vampires or demons. It was peaceful.  
  
The little girl stopped in front of the Summer's House and said, "Goodnight," Buffy nodded and Faith waved cutely, halfmaking fun of the kid.  
  
"Where are you going?" Buffy asked, turning around. But the child was gone. The puzzled look on Buffy's face sent Faith spinning around.  
  
"Where'd she go?!" Faith asked. Buffy shrugged and returned inside. Faith stood there for a moment, then followed Buffy, closing the door behind her.  
  
"Dawn?" Buffy called from downstairs. "Willow?"  
  
Faith walked into the living room and draped her jacket over the back of a chair. She turned off the T.V. and returned to Buffy's side.   
  
"Fido!" She called, mocking Buffy. "Spot!"   
  
Buffy whacked her on the head, then ran upstairs.   
  
"Dawni?" She said, opening up her sister's bedroom door. No one. "Wil?" She went across the hall.   
  
Willow's bedroom was empty.   
  
This reminded Buffy of the Haunted House on Halloween way back in Season Four. Nobody responded, and no body was home.   
  
Faith opened the fridge downstairs and took out pizza leftovers, throwing some on a plate and inserting them into the microwave. She hummed a   
  
tune aloud, unsure of where it had come from. She shrugged to herself and took her dinner out of the appliance. With the dining room actually clean for once, she set her  
  
plate down and sat in one of the fancy chairs that Joyce had bought from France.  
  
The door suddenly opened, and Faith spun around in her chair.   
  
Buffy looked outside Willow's bedroom window, hearing the knock.   
  
"Knock, Knock." A familiar voice said.  
  
"Who's there?" Faith said sarcastically.   
  
"Mom?!" Buffy shrieked.   
  
Joyce stood in the doorway, closing the door. She set down her groceries and accepted Buffy's hug.   
  
"What the-" Faith said, getting up from her pizza.   
  
"Hello, Faith." Joyce said warmheartedly. Buffy's tight grip on her was making it a little hard to breathe.   
  
"Hi Mrs. Summers," Faith replied. She couldn't help but give Joyce a hug too. She had missed her almost as much as Buffy had.   
  
"Oh, my," She said. "What are you girls doing here anyways?"   
  
"We don't really know," Buffy whispered. Her back started aching and she recoiled. "cramp!"   
  
"We'll discuss over dinner." Joyce said, patting Buffy's back.   
  
Faith nodded and sighed. Buffy's relationship with her mom had been so amazing, unlike her own with her mother.   
  
  
  
  
  
Willow and Xander sat in the window seat, their eyes glued on the two injured Slayers.   
  
"I don't think it worked, Will." Xander said. Willow stood up and glided to Buffy's bedside.   
  
"Buffy!" She yelled. "Wake up!" Xander pulled Willow back over to the seat and she sat down.   
  
"I meant that it probably won't work," He patted her back. "So let's not do it, okay?"  
  
"Okay..." Willow said with discouragment. "Then what can we do?"  
  
Dawn stroked her sister's hair, then looked at Giles, hoping for a smart, knowlagable answer.  
  
"Wait." Giles said. He looked out the window calmly and took a drink of his tea.  
  
  
  
"Good morning, Faith." The young child they had seen the night before said.   
  
"Where the devil did you come from?" Faith replied.  
  
"Hi Joyce!" She exclaimed.   
  
"Hello Molly," Joyce said. "The usual?"   
  
Molly nodded and took a seat next to Faith.   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Faith, did you want any breakfast?" Joyce asked.  
  
"Nah, I'm fine." She cleared her throat and put her head down on the table.  
  
"I went flower picking again today," Molly said. "I found a dark red one, but it was dried up. Then, I found a-" Molly dug through her basket and held out a dandelion to Joyce.   
  
"Oh, thank you Molly." Joyce smiled and accepted the weed.   
  
"You're welcome." Molly replied. She looked eccentrically at Faith, then shrugged. Faith looked back and tilted her head the way she always did to Dawn, eyes open wide. She put her head tiredly on the table and closed her eyes.   
  
  
  
The doctor came back with the results that weren't too pretty. He held the x-rays up to the light as Xander, Willow, and Giles stood up to see.   
  
"Buffy Anne Summers," He announced, looking about on the film. "Left arm is slightly fractured." He took it down and held up another. "Bruising around the jaw," He lay it down and picked up his charts. "Some muscle damage on shoulder, and..." He read a little bit on the page and looked up. "The cut in her forehead was pretty deep, it required some stiches."  
  
"What about Faith?" Xander asked. The doctor looked at the brunette sadly, and pulled out her X-Rays and charts.   
  
"Her collar bone was messed with, but it shouldn't cause fracturing." He pulled out another X-Ray, looked at it quickly, then put it down. "The bone in her wrist, one of the most supportingbones, was snapped on impact, most likely." He skimmed the chart, then sighed and looked up. "I'm sorry," He looked at the girl, then looked back. "But she may have permanent brain damage."   
  
Xander let in a little gasp that was hard to hear, then put his head in his hands. Even though he and Faith weren't really close, he still was a friend and he cared about them both.  
  
"I'm sorry," The doctor said again. He then placed the charts back on the door and left the X-Rays on the foot of Buffy's bed.  
  
"Brain damage." Giles said, shaking his head.   
  
Dawn returned to the room shortly after from the washroom. She then huddled back up on the bed next to her sister.  
  
"Where are you?" She whispered to her.   
  
Buffy twiddled her thumbs as she looekd out the window as the sun set. Molly sat beside her.  
  
"What are you waiting for?" She asked.   
  
Buffy looked at her. "What do you mean?"   
  
"You're waiting for something." Molly replied, putting a lock of hair behind her ear.   
  
Confused, Buffy looked back outside.   
  
Molly sighed and rested her chin on a fist, then stood up from the couch. "We're never getting out of here." She said as she walked away.  
  
"What?" Buffy said. Molly turned around, then shook her head and solemly walked away.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Okay guys, that's it for now.  
  
I'll have more soon.  
  
Mail me your questions, comments, concerns, etc.. wateva! lol bye!  
  
-Jess 


	2. She's Gone

Okay guys: Part One, Chapter Two  
  
A Little 'Previously on Comatose' For All of You:  
  
i"What the-" Faith said, getting up. A flashback went through her mind, seeing the whole accident. The vampires, the van, Buffy-/i  
  
iShe got up quickly. "Buffy?!" Everything came rushing back:/i  
  
b"Is this a friend or family member of Buffy Summers?" Willow gulped. "Yes?"  
  
"I'm afraid there's been an accident." The Man said./B  
  
iThe fight, those horrid six vampires. Pinned her down- How dare they?! Then Buffy and a monster fought in the street and a truck, a delivery truck, came and almost-/i  
  
b"Wake up, Buffy!" Willow said, staring at her best friend./b  
  
i"Here's home," The child said. Faith and Buffy trembled, remembering the last time she'd entered the home. It smelled like Joyce./i  
  
B"Buffy has some minor cuts and bruises, some muscle damage on her shoulder, and a pretty bad cut on her forhead, but I think she'll be fine." He looked over at Faith. "I'm sorry, but Faith may have permanant brain damage."/b  
  
i"Buffy?" Joyce said, entering the house with groceries.   
  
i"Mom?!" Buffy exclaimed, running down the stairs.  
  
bDawn returned to her sister's bedside.../b  
  
i"You're never going to get out of here." Molyl whispered./i  
  
b...and curled up beside her sister. "Where are you," She asked almost telepathically./B  
  
"I've got doughnuts!" Xander said, entering the room with a big Krispy Kream Box. It sure didn't help the anticipation of the girls waking up.   
  
"Did you call Robin?" Giles leaned over and asked Willow. She nodded sleepily in return.   
  
She stood up and walked over to Buffy and Dawn. "Dawni?" She whispered, gently shaking her shoulder. Dawn opened her eyes and said, "Oh!" She rolled off the bed and looked in a mirror to fix her hair.  
  
"Giles, can you give her a lift to school?" Willow asked. Giles stood up from his chair tiredly and grabbed his jacket.   
  
"Coffee, anyone?" Robin Wood said, entering the room with a doggy-bag full of JavaLava Coffee. Dawn grabbed one on her way out and Xander held out a jelly creamed doughnut, in which she accepted.   
  
"See ya," she said, and closed the door behind her. Robin placed the coffee down on a table and dragged a chair up to Fiath's bedside.  
  
Meanwhile, Xander was digging in on his fourth glazed doughnut.   
  
"Behind you, Buffy!" Faith yelled as she struggled to fight the one that she'd been beating on all night. It was actualy quite odd that the vamp had slammed her head into quite a few headstones, but she didn't feel the pain.   
  
Buffy, meanwhile was amazed that her arm, which should have been broken by now, was perfectly fine and movable. The vampire came at her from behind and she staked him good. Faith had it pretty much under control, punching her vampire and switching sides with him. She grabbed the stake out of her back pocket and the vamp kneed her to the ground.   
  
"Ow!" She yelped. But then surprised, it didn't hurt. The vampire kicked her again in the gut with as much force as a semi hitting a deer. She took his ankle and twisted it, him ending up on the ground. She jumped up and staked him.   
  
"Awesome." Faith said. "I think I like this realm, it's not painful!" She smiled and looked down at her watch. 8:55pm.  
  
Wood looked up at the clock in the hospital room. 8:54pm. Just then, Faith spit blood up and some got on Wood's hand. The others had gone out for takeout, and he was the only one there.   
  
Faith spit up more blood and her sheets and pillow were now the color of a deep red.   
  
"Doctor!" He yelled, letting go of her hand. He ran out the door and into the hallway, waving his arms about. "We need a doctor in here immediatly!"  
  
Faith looked down at her mood ring on her thumb.   
  
"Why is it always black?" she asked aloud.   
  
"Hmm?" Buffy mumbled.  
  
"Oh, nothing." Faith replied. She tasted blood in her mouth. She hated the taste of blood. They continued walking and Molly decided to join them.   
  
"Hey there," Buffy said, looking down at her.  
  
"Hi Buffy." Molly replied. They continued walking until they hit The Summer's House.   
  
"Hey, kiddo." Faith said. "Where do you live? I'll walk you home if you want." Molly grew silent and replied, "I don't have a home. My mommy and daddy are alive."   
  
"What?" Faith and Buffy said in unison.  
  
Robin Wood sat silently in the chair that had been sitting next to Faith's bed when everyone came back. Giles was the first to notice that Faith's bed wasn't there.   
  
"Dear Godsh, where is she?" He asked histerically. Robin looked up with bloodshot eyes.  
  
"ICU." He said, still lookign at the ground. "Took her back a few minutes ago." Willow walked over to him and patted his back, then sat down in her own chair. "They won't let anyone back there yet," He continued, "said that there'd be a doctor down soon." He stood up and paced.   
  
Xander looked down and then up again, his eyes darting around the room.   
  
Dawn left the room quickly, running towards the Chaple. She knew the way, for she had been there quite a few times when her mom was in the hospital.   
  
Now at a dead run, she bumped into a nurse, but didn't bother to apologize. Doctors, patients, and people dodged out of her way.   
  
Dawni pushed open the doors to the chaple, dropped to her knees and clasped her hands together. Her eyes were tightly shut and she started praying.   
  
Buffy finally opened her eyes and stood up from her kneeling stance. She missed going to church. She smoothed out her dress and looked back at Faith.   
  
"Ready?" Faith asked her. Buffy smiled a little and nodded, silently walking behind Faith the the exit.   
  
"There's something about churches that feels so renewing." Buffy said.   
  
Faith was silent as they continued to walk silently. Molly appeared by their side almost immediatly after that, and scared them both pretty well.   
  
"Hello," she said, "How are you?"  
  
"Good, I guess." Faith replied. Molly's burns on her face had bothered her for the past few days, but now she didn't notice them.   
  
"And you?" Buffy asked her.   
  
"Same as always." Molly responded. Faith exchanged glances with Buffy, but broke off when Molly disappeard.  
  
"That kid ireally/i freaks me out sometimes." Faith said.   
  
"Doctor, may I speak to you outside?" Giles asked. Doctor Turner nodded and followed Giles outside the door.  
  
"What happened?" he blurted.  
  
Dr. Turner pondered for a moment then looked up. "Faith's stomach was badly bruised, which hadn't been there when she came in. We think she has some internal bleeding and as a result she started coughing up blood."   
  
"Oh," Giles said, "are you going to do anythign about the internal bleeding?"  
  
"Still working on it." Turner replied. "The only problem was, her stomach wasn't tender like it would have been if there was internal bleeding."   
  
Giles nodded and returned inside.   
  
Robin, now, sat beside her hand in hand. It almost killed Giles to see two injured Slayers, and this one to be hooked up to a breathing machine.   
  
"I'm going to call Wesley," he left the room once more and headed for the payphones.  
  
"Can we at least move her back to the regular wing of the hospitao?" Willow asked.   
  
"Well," Dr. Turner replied. "we'll do the best we can." He replaced Faith's charts by the I.V. and checked her fluids. "I'll get a nurse in here to replace these bags." He mumbled to himself, then left.   
  
Willow followed, "I'm going to check on Buffy." The door closed gently behind her.  
  
"Welsey," Giles said into the phone. "We have a problem."  
  
"What?" Wesley replied in Los Angeles. "What's happened?"  
  
"The girls," he said, referring to Buffy and Faith. "they were in an accident." Wesley, gasping shortly on the other end of the line said, "Well, are they okay?! What Happend?!"   
  
"A truck hit Faith and Buffy was knocked unconcious." Giles replied.   
  
"Shall I come?" Wesley asked.  
  
"I suggest." Giles replied, hanging up. He turned around and went to visit Buffy.  
  
The afternoon, Faith had just gone downstairs to what was her new bedroom. Sprawled out on her bed, she had cuddled her teddy bear Robin had given her for Christmas. She missed him a lot.   
  
Sleeping the afternoon away, Faith began to dream- no, not dream, have nightmares.   
  
b"BUFFY!" she screamed, pushing her best friend aside. She slid up the hood of the car and her head smacked the windshield so hard that it cracked the windshield. She rolled off the truck and landed head first on the cement./b   
  
Still alseep, Faith's hand gripped her head tightly.   
  
bHer eyes were still open when the ambulance came, but their voices were so muffled that she couldn't hear a thing they were saying. "Buffy..." she whispered. Finally, her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her eyelids shut./b  
  
bIn the hospital lay two girls, so bruised that they could barely be identified. Both injured badly and in comas./b  
  
b"Brain damage, I'm sorry." The doctor said./b  
  
Faith cringed at the nightmare and squeezed her eyelids shut.   
  
bThe brunette coughed up blood, and the man next to her caleld for a doctor. many people came in and wheeled her away to a room where she was alone./b  
  
"Scared..." Faith mumbled, small tear drops falling down her cheeks.  
  
b"She may never wake up-"/b  
  
"I'm awake!" she tried to scream, but something down her throat wouldn't let her. She looked around the room in panick.   
  
iA hospital,/i she thought, trying to get out of the tangle of I.V.'s she was stuck in. Then, the newest discovery...she couldn't move. Faith shrieked, trying to move her head, then her whole body. Robin, sleeping next to her in a chair, didn't notice.   
  
She tried to grab the call button for a nurse, but of course, she couldn't move her hands.  
  
She tried to yell for help but instead she started hacking and coughing due to the tube down her throat.  
  
"Faith?!" They were calling. "Are you okay?" But...she was gone.  
  
"Faith?" Buffy called, looking behind the stairs.  
  
"Where'd she go?" Joyce asked uncertainly. Buffy shrugged and looked under the bed, in the closet...but she was knowhere.  
  
Part Three Coming Soon, Tune In!  
  
((PLEASE read and rate!)) 


End file.
